


Enough For Now

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But she wouldn't. She'd said so. Over. Done and dusted. Except not because she managed to rip out his heart and leave him standing. Nice trick for a Slayer.</em> Spike finds something to help him over the pain of losing Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough For Now

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[kink bingo](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/kink%20bingo), [spike-centric](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike-centric)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Spike/Object, implied Spike/Buffy

Rating: NC-17

Summary: _But she wouldn't. She'd said so. Over. Done and dusted. Except not because she managed to rip out his heart and leave him standing. Nice trick for a Slayer._ Spike finds something to help him over the pain of losing Buffy.

A/N: Set in S6 after Buffy leaves Spike and written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/) prompt-_Object Penetration (object not designed for sex)_. One of these days I'll stop putting plot and characterization into my porn and it'll be much quicker to write. And if anyone wants to criticize my chosen object, I'll only say that I personally know two people who've done this exact thing.

The cheap rotgut didn't slide down easy. It wasn't supposed to. It was supposed to make him forget. It wasn't doing that, either.

Spike threw the empty bottle, watching with dull eyes as it crashed against the stone wall of his crypt. It shattered, fragmenting and sending jagged, sparkling pieces flying. The noise of breaking glass dancing across the stone floor was almost musical. Spike could only laugh, as jagged and broken as the bottle.

She'd abandoned him. The bitch had played him good, stealing his emotions to jumpstart her dead soul. He dug his finger into a fading bruise, willing himself to feel something. Anything.

He couldn't feel. Only when she wielded him like a weapon, tossing his body around for her pleasure, did he feel. Now he didn't even have that. He wanted her back, wanted all the hate and the lust, the manic joy that was rightfully his.

He couldn't even hate her. Could barely love her. He just wanted to feel.

This was how she'd felt, those nights she'd spent in his arms. Every damn time he'd made her come, slid his cock inside her and pounded her sweet cunt, she hadn't felt it. Hadn't wanted it. Him. She just wanted to feel. He wondered if it would work for him, if somebody could fuck the life back into him.

But she wouldn't. She'd said so. Over. Done and dusted. Except not because she managed to rip out his heart and leave him standing. Nice trick for a Slayer.

He waded drunkenly through the disaster area he lived in, not even bothering to curse Riley Finn. The bloke was what he was, no use wasting time on curses. His foot slammed into something, sending a sharp pain coursing through his body.

"Bugger." The quiet curse was swallowed up in the emptiness of the room. Spike leaned over, sifted through the debris. His hand closed around a square padlock.

Picking it up, he eyed it speculatively. She refused to open him up and give him what he needed. Maybe this would do the job instead.

The lube was gone. Lost, he thought, somewhere in the wreckage. He wasn't sure he wanted it, anyways. The smell only reminded him of the night he'd worked her open, slow and sweet, until he was buried wrist deep inside her moist heat. No sense in lingering on that memory, or any of the dozens of others that left him tasting her slick sex and hearing her hoarse cries.

The thick, viscous jelly he found under a burnt cushion made an excellent substitute. He greased up the cold metal, slathering it heavily over the sharp corners. His sticky fingers trailed between his thighs, and he lay back, spreading his legs. As the lock slid down the seam of his balls, Spike could feel his body beginning to thaw. Anticipation quivered in his belly and his cock stiffened, filling with the warmth of borrowed blood.

His body resisted the intrusion, burning and tearing as he forced the square lock into his tight channel. He grunted as the pain spread and made his hand shake. This was what Buffy had found in him and it was bloody beautiful. The intense pain drove everything from his mind, freed him in an odd way. He'd lost this, the ability to see beauty in pain, when the chip had stolen his bite.

His free hand tugged roughly at his prick, dragging across the delicate skin. The scent of blood, _his_ blood, tickled at his senses and he pushed the lock further in, sending shockwaves through his body. His hand sped up, chafing his already sore cock.

A final push had the lock seated firmly inside him and he smiled as he yanked it out, ripping his barely stretched hole. The erotic agony ricocheted outwards from his ass, and his mind blanked as his body rocketed into orgasm.

He lay still and quiet, the lock dangled from a slack finger. Cum dribbled down his cock, mixed with the sluggish flow of blood from his torn body. He wasn't numb any longer. His body throbbed, temporarily sated. Satisfying stabs of pain rocked him as he twitched and shuddered through the last of his orgasm. It wasn't the tender mercies of the Slayer, but it was enough for now.  


_   
**Enough For Now**   
_


End file.
